


Shrooms

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mushrooms, Porn, alien fungus, cock worm, odd birthing, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: Jafrey and Roz are miners sent out in the country to check out a meteor. They find glowing mushrooms and become assistants to an alien creature looking to colonize this world.





	

 

Jafrey Zaxe and Rozen Laerenz had given the last five years of their lives to the Mining Guild. It wasn't much – especially compared to the other guilds – but the turnover rate for mining was triple any of the others'. There was no denying that it was hard work and also spiritually taxing to use brute strength to force Gaia, the Great Mother, to give up her treasures.

 

On the friends' last day with the guild, they weren't on a mission that required brute strength. A large meteor had been seen striking out in the country and the Guildhead wanted them to collect samples of it. If whatever it was made of could be worth something, he would be the first to know and the first to capitalize on the rare material. It was just after dusk when they left Tabot and night had fallen strong by the time they neared the crater.

 

“Shit, man...this is one real shit job they got us on,” Roz complained loudly. It wasn't like anyone was around to hear him. They'd passed through the small village of Mgnas a while ago. That was where they'd stay after getting the samples and back on the road in the morning to the City.

 

Jafrey knew how Roz felt. They were practically naked without the usual gear they carried for jobs. The Guildhead had ordered them to only take along the vials and a set of knives to gather the samples. He didn't want the entire rock destroyed, which was exactly what Roz would end up doing if given the chance.

 

“I hear you. They're trying to push us out of the guild. Our record's been too good for too long, I guess.” Jafrey said.

 

“No! Why the fuck would they do that?! We're the _only_ ones that have stayed with the job. There's nothing else I can do!” Roz said.

 

Jafrey could see that his friend was getting worked up fast. “They're not gonna push us out. They can't, remember? It's either we quit or we die on the job. It's not like they can send us to work on a farm. They _need_ us. Even if they don't want us.”

 

Roz laughed and it shook the small gut he'd grown just by spending so much time at pubs in both the city and Mgnas. “Nah, no farming for us. Maybe some plowing, though. Wench with the black hair at Dugh's got a nice set on her.” He winked and started jerking a fake cock in front of his crotch.

 

Jafrey laughed, a full heavy sound. “Get this shit done and you can go jerk off to her in the bathroom at Dugh's.”

 

“Fuck you,” Roz said, playfully shoving Jafrey's shoulder so the taller man stumbled. Laughing, they didn't see the crater until Roz's foot hit the edge of it. He pitched forward and only Jafrey's hand on his arm kept him from falling in.

 

The meteor was in the dead center of the hole and seemed to be growing _into_ the ground more than just resting on it. Green roots grew from the rock and anchored it to the earth. A gentle green glow came off of the roots. It was nothing compared to the glow from the multi-colored mushrooms thrusting up from holes in the meteor.

 

“What the fuck?” Roz said, still a little shocked by his almost-fall.

 

“Dunno. They'll probably want some of that, too. I'll get the rock, you cut off a hunk of one of the mushrooms.” Jafrey said.

 

Roz shook his head, dark hair flying back and forth in front of his eyes. “No fucking way. I'll get the sample, you touch the glowing fucking mushroom.”

 

Jafrey sighed. “Do what you want, Roz. Let's just get back and get a pint.”

 

They carefully stepped down into the crater. Roz stabbed the stone with his knife and began wiggling it around to pry a small chunk loose. Jafrey heard it clink in the bottom of the jar on his way to cut a sample from a bright green mushroom. The surface was like leather and twice as hard to cut. He sawed and sawed, putting as much of his strength into the move as he could. But the fungus refused to give up even a sliver.

 

Roz stepped up close to him. “Let's just go. Mushrooms shouldn't glow like that, I don't like it.”

 

Jafrey gave up on the green mushroom and instead hacked at the thin nest of roots connecting a smaller blue mushroom to the meteor. They cut much easier and within minutes, the mushroom rolled free. Jafrey picked it up and held it under his arm, the glow illuminating his whole side. “Now, let's go get us some drinks.”

 

The men moved as quickly as they could, wishing they were already at Dugh's. They were almost to Mgnas when Jafrey felt the mushroom begin to shake. At first, he wasn't sure he'd felt anything at all. Then it happened again. The plant was moving on its own in his hold. Jafrey stopped and held it up, staring into the blue glowing head. Suddenly and without warning, his head was bathed in a shower of green dust.

 

Jafrey sneezed and dropped the mushroom. The glowing mass bounced three times on the ground and finally rolled to a stop four feet away from them. Jafrey held the bridge of his nose tight between his thumb and forefinger. He sneezed again.

 

“The fuck is that?!” Roz said.

 

Jafrey shook his head and convulsed in another sneeze that made his balls tingle. “I dunno,” he gasped in reply, still holding his nose tight.

 

“Fucking thing,” Roz spat. He got a running start and punted the mushroom like a Pruth ball. All Jafrey could do was watch the blue glow fly through the air, getting lost in the trees.

 

“Roz, the Guildhead – ”

 

“ _Fuck_ the Guildhead! He wants a fucking glowing mushroom, he can get one himself! Gaia's Blood, who knows what that shit was you just breathed!”

 

Jafrey shook his head. He finally felt confident enough to remove his hand from his face. No more sneezing. “Dust, from the side of it! I knocked some off and it got in my nose.”

 

“I saw it cover your face. It fucking _glowed_! Like that thing did!”

 

“Of course it glowed, Roz. If you'd been stuck to something for as long as that dust was to the mushroom, you'd glow, too. Ain't nothing.”

 

Roz looked ready to challenge him, but then he shrugged. “They wanted rock, they got rock. We're stopping off at the pub, getting a drink, warm bed for the night and back to Tabot. We drop it off, get paid, and drink again. Right?”

 

Jafrey nodded slowly, his mind still on the mushroom flying off in the night. He felt wrong just leaving it out there, but Roz was right. Nothing good came from anything that made its own light.

 

Roz took the lead this time and Jafrey followed. His head was a little foggy as if he had clouds floating around inside his skull. The itch began in his nose again and Jafrey didn't have enough warning to even raise his hand before the sneeze hit. His body looped forward and his balls tingled. He wasn't sure, but they felt a little tighter. Fuller than they had just a minute ago.

 

A cloud of glowing green flecks burst from his nose. Roz turned to look at him and Jafrey was sure he'd seen a few of the green dots slide into his friend's mouth. Roz seemed to take no notice of it.

 

“More green shit?”

 

Jafrey shook his head, rubbing his face. Roz sighed and as he was turning back to keep walking, Jafrey thought he caught a small glimmer of a green glow in his friend's dark eyes.

 

#

 

Moirne was on her hands and knees in the back of the kitchen, half of her body hidden beneath the old tub they used to wash the dishes. There was a mouse under here, she knew it. She'd heard the bastard laughing in squeaks behind her back the entire night. And she was going to get him now or her name wasn't Moirne Niceesh. In her right hand, she held a knife like the one the butcher used. She waited, barely breathing and heard the tiny footsteps.

 

The door to the kitchen opened at the same time she swung the blade. It caught the rodent in the side and sliced right through to the wood wall beyond. The creature gave one loud squeal as its back seperated from its gut. Instantly, a stink hit her nose and Moirne shrank back into the room.

 

"Moirne! Where are ya, girl?!"

 

Moirne ground her teeth at the sound of her boss's voice. "Taking care of a problem."

 

"Well I need ya out here. You got a customer." Dugh said and she looked up at him.

 

"Can't you do it?" She asked.

 

He laughed. "Get your little arse out there."

 

Moirne cursed him under her breath and stood, tossing the bloody knife into the sink before washing her hands. She wiped the wet off on her apron and tugged the top of her dress down just a touch, revealing more of the topmost curve of her breasts.

 

Dugh had disappeared by the time she'd gotten out behind the bar. There was only one man sitting up front and she went to stand in front of him.

 

“Where's your friend?” Moirne recognized him. She didn't know his name, but he was usually here with a blond man.

 

He grunted someothing unintelligible and she sighed. “Look, we're almost closed. In fact, you're probably one of my last customers, if not the last. There's not much fixed food in the back--"

 

"I don't want food." His voice was a mere rasp and Moirne had to strain to hear his words. A look of confusion passed over his face.

 

"Usual brew, then?"

 

He gave her a simple nod and Moirne went about filling him a glass. She went to set the mug down and before she could remove her hand, his burning fingers wrapped around her pale wrist.

 

#

 

Berigi Niceesh saw the men coming, but it didn't trouble her any. From a distance, she thought she remembered seeing them in the pub. Everyone came through Dugh's eventually. Probably a couple miners wanting to stop for the night on their way up to Tabot.

 

Berigi turned her attention away from them and back to stacking empty bottles to be refilled by the brewery across town. She filled another whole crate before realizing that she heard footsteps on the stones nearby. Berigi looked up to see one of the men standing before her. He was tall, much taller than she'd be if she were standing up. In the light from a nearby torch, his hair was blond.

 

"What you want?" Berigi asked, not moving--not feeling threatened by this man. She'd encountered plenty who'd scared her more. Now that he was close enough, she knew for sure that he was a miner with those thick arms.

 

He just stood still, breathing heavily.

 

"Sir, door's around front."

 

In the dark, it was easy to catch the bright flash of green in his eyes. Berigi had the urge to run. It was too late as his boot came crashing into her face.

 

#

 

 

The man--Roz, if Moirne remembered right--pulled her by her wrist alone up and over the bar. His mug hit the floor, making a loud clang against the stone.

 

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing?!" Moirne tried to fight against him, but his grip on her wrist was so tight, she feared he'd break it. And if he were a miner, he'd be able to do it without any effort at all. "Help!"

 

Roz used his hold on the back of Moirne's neck to steer her head down to the bar. Her skull bounced off of it and pain flared through her head. She cried as he began to tear at her skirts.

 

#

 

Berigi's head flew back, followed by her body. She landed over the crate, her hips in the air. The blow stunned her and for a minute, Berigi could only roll her eyes around. Then he was down, between her legs and she could feel his hot hand first cupping and then squeezing her breast.

 

"No," she moaned, but he ignored her plea. He squeezed her breast tighter.

 

"Augh!" A cry of pain from inside the pub. The man's fingers wrapped around Berigi's throat and he lifted her up with one arm.

 

#

 

"Augh!" Moirne gave another grunting cry as Roz thrust in again, his cock scraping rough against her unprepared walls. A door opened behind the bar and Dugh himself stepped out.

 

"What's with all the rack--by the gods, Moirne! Oi, you, get off her!" Dugh yelled, grabbing for the long axe under the bar. He raised it up, ready to swing if the rapist did not comply.

 

Roz pulled his head back and gave a loud sneeze. Green flooded the air and covered Dugh's head. His grip on the axe faltered and it clanged to the floor. He breathed in more and more of the dust and a tingling began in his balls before he gave his own light sneeze. Dugh dropped heavily to his knees and disappeared behind the bar.

 

When Roz had sneezed, Moirne thought his cock throbbed a little larger inside of her. Her walls had started to moisten and he was sliding a little easier, but Moirne could feel that something had changed. He  _was_ getting larger. 

 

Roz's hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her head back, the roots pulling tight and several ripping from her scalp. With every thrust, his hot breath washed over her ear. _Huff—huff--huff--huff--huff--_

 

Her head was turned toward the side door when it opened, two figures entering the pub. Moirne's heart sank as she saw that it was her younger sister being dragged by the man she had seen most often with the one behind her, his hand on her throat. Moirne had enough time to see that his eyes were glowing green before he threw her sister on the bar in the same position she herself was trapped in. Lining up behind her, Moirne could hear the moment he took Berigi.

 

Her little sister cried out and all Moirne could do was lay her hand over her sister's and pray to the gods for them both.

 

Every other thrust, Roz was growing larger and just when Moirne thought she might break, he came.

 

Moirne had been with a man before – many a man, as a matter of fact – and she knew that something was wrong this time. Instead of a liquid, she felt a long, thick worm crawling out of his cock and into her body. It was so long that it took the creature several minutes to fully exit and by that time it had found her womb and began making itself a home. Moirne could feel it moving about inside of her and it wasn't altogether unpleasant. The whole time, Roz held her tight, all of him pressed to and through her.

 

Next to them, Jafrey was picking up his pace and Berigi could only moan in pain. She saw her sister and the blond man both still. Moirne was panting and Berigi watched as tiny green flecks began to appear and glow in her sister's eyes. It reminded her of the man outside and she gave a small scream as his cock also began to grow inside her.

 

Roz pulled out of Moirne and took a seat at the bar as if nothing had happened. Moirne slid down to her knees and then rolled so that she was sitting half naked on the cold stone floor. Her head had gone thick, hazy and there was a tingle in her abdomen, followed by a hint of fire between her legs. Not paying attention to what she was doing, Moirne let her hand fall down to rub at the burn.

 

Legs appeared in front of her and Moirne looked up to find Dugh standing over her. He had his cock out in hand and it strained toward her, twitching with his heartbeat. His balls hung heavy beneath the shaft and she knew even though she'd only seen them once that they were larger than they should have been. Dugh shook the rod at her and she knew what she needed to do.

 

Moirne rolled up onto her knees in front of her boss and replaced his hands with her own and then with her mouth.

 

Berigi could feel him growing and then the worm entering her. She groaned, a high frightened sound and tensed all of her muscles, her body unconsciously fighting him off. Jafrey pressed her even harder into the bar until she knew that her stomach would be bruised come tomorrow. His hips twitched behind her and Berigi wondered if he was getting any pleasure at all from this thing pulling itself out of his body and into hers.

 

The worm curled around itself several times before it was completely in its nesting place.

 

"Ack!" Berigi choked, unable to pull air into her lungs. Her body was on fire, her throat closed off. The man backed away and took his customary seat next to the other one at the bar. As soon as he was gone, Berigi could breathe again. She took one gasping breath after another. Berigi's head was numb and she had a vague thought that perhaps her eyes had attained a glow like her sister's.

 

Wrapping one arm over her stomach, Berigi turned slowly, keeping at least one side of her body against the bar for support. She was met by the sight of her sister kneeling on the floor beside her, mouth moving quick over the older man's cock. Dugh's fingers were threaded through Moirne's hair and while Berigi was watching, he tugged on it. Moirne pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes still shining with the glowing green flecks.

 

Moirne took two handfuls of Dugh's shirt and pulled up and onto her feet. With the help of her sister, Moirne jumped up to sit on the bar. She was sitting close to Roz, but he only reached over to squeeze her breast. His worm had been delivered, his job was done.

 

Dugh entered Moirne, but this time, it was she who pulled him closer. She who moved her hips along with his. His fingers gripped her thighs and the burning pain of it pushed Moirne higher. She grabbed at his chest, shoulders, clothes, trying to pull him farther, deeper, faster.

 

Berigi wanted something, though she was not sure what it was, yet. All she did know was that it could not be Dugh because she'd already been implanted and he had already been infected. Dugh began to jerk erratically and Moirne grabbed her stomach, crying out in both pain and pleasure as the worm inside began to vibrate violently. This home was only big enough for one, it sent her.

 

Berigi moved closer to the couple and reached down, wrapping one hand around the base of Dugh's cock. She held it tight and felt both it, and her sister's pussy twitch. Berigi pressed her body to Dugh's side and whispered in his ear.

 

"Home. You have to go home. Your wife." She did not know where the words came from.

 

As commanded, Dugh silently stepped back, leaving the warmth of Moirne's body. He pulled up his trousers and left without another word. Moirne cried out in loss and was rewarded by Berigi's body between her legs.

 

Moirne's mouth was insistent on hers, hard and frantic, trying to get the power back from her last lover. Berigi moved her hips against her sister's, but there was nothing she could do. An idea bit into her mind and she believed it was sent by the worm she could feel inside her womb. Berigi dropped one hand down between Moirne's legs and touched the heat there. Her sister cried out and bucked up toward the hand.

 

 _Not enough, not enough!_ her mind screamed. And then there were hands on Berigi's hips and she felt Roz's hot cock bounce against her opening. Berigi parted her legs more until they were tight to Moirne's thighs. Roz pressed deep in one thrust and both women cried out. The move trapped Berigi's hand between their hips and with Roz's movements, it was almost as if she had her own small cock.

 

Moirne pulled her sister's mouth back down onto hers and Jafrey had had enough. His cock was hard and hot inside trousers that he wished he hadn't put back on. He loosed the ties and Jafrey saw steam rising into the air from his red flesh. Jafrey groaned and wrapped one meaty hand around his cock, working the flesh slowly as he watched the small train beside him.

 

Both girls moaned loud after a particularly hard thrust from Roz and Jafrey knew that he needed more than his own touch right now. He stood and stepped up behind his friend. He leaned close and without knowing what exactly he meant to do, Jafrey slid his right middle finger up inside Roz's asshole. The other man froze, and then relaxed as there was another loud moan from the girls.

 

Jafrey slowly fucked Roz with his finger, adding another after a minute. He twisted them around and Roz pressed his cock deeper into Berigi before pushing his ass back. Roz began fucking himself on his friend's fingers without really realizing what he was doing or asking for. Jafrey's cock was hot and hard and without thinking, he began rubbing it against Roz's bare hip. It left a trail of precum that was sparkling with tiny green flecks.

 

Moirne was cumming again with these mewling little sounds. Berigi was crying. Roz dropped his head down to press against her back. His hips kept moving back onto Jafrey's fingers. Jafrey gripped Roz's hips tight and slowly inched his way inside the other man for the first time. Roz moaned the entire way. Roz's inner muscles fluttered and squeezed him. Fully seated, Jafrey moved his hands up to grip Berigi's hips. She flexed under his hold, twisting and moaning with Roz still inside her.

 

Jafrey set up a quick pace, finding that he had all the control in all of their pleasure. This did not set him up for lasting very long. Roz came first, shooting only sperm into the younger woman. Berigi moaned against her sister's lips as she felt it and the worm began swimming around, adding an extra flutter to her release. Roz's muscles tightened up around him and that was all Jafrey needed to come deep within his friend.

 

The change was almost instant. Roz could feel the pressure in his balls increase as another worm began to grow there. He almost collapsed when Jafrey left his back. Only the other's hand on his arm kept him from just sinking to the floor. The girls, however, did fall. They hit the floor hard. The sisters lay entwined, Berigi's hand still down near Moirne's snatch. The younger nuzzled her face in the older's neck as they drifted off to sleep.

 

Roz stared down at them and scratched at his balls. The pressure from before was back and even now, he could feel the worm – still small, but it would grow fast – wriggling around in his sack. He leaned heavily on Jafrey. “Another one.”

 

Jafrey didn't even have to look at him to know. The information flowed into his mind from the spores that changed his mind and created the initial worm. And he wanted another one. Jafrey hugged Roz from behind, one hand roaming down to stroke the other's cock, already getting firm again. The worm would only be implanted in an uninfected woman. Roz could only force him to create another one.

 

Jafrey pushed the throat of Roz's shirt to the side so that he could press his lips to the man's shoulder. “I want one, too. Then we can take the town.”

 

 

#

 

On the dawn of the second day after the meteor's falling, there wasn't a clear set of eyes in the village. Once the infection was taken care of, the task changed. Jafrey and Roz were the first to get the orders because they had the necessary skills to lead the rest of the villagers. They were going to dig.

 

Jafrey was the one to come up with the place for the entrance. The back of the dairy behind the cows and hidden beneath the hay. Travelers still came through the village on their way to and from the city, but none of them spent the night. After sunset, they would find not one 

light on in any of the houses or shops, leaving them to continue on. No one paused for long during the day, either. The villagers did not act overtly strange. There was just a vibe that made people want to keep their distance.

 

Petre Vost wasn't paid to note vibes and/or avoid them. He was on the direct payroll of the Mining Guildhead. Petre was a small man and had never set foot in a mine. His jobs were much more _clean_ than that. In fact, he was here to collect the specimens that those two _miners_ were late in bringing back. The Guildhead was very interested in this space rock and wanted to capitalize on it if given the chance. And he would only have that chance if the scientists had the opportunity to study the rock.

 

Petre knew from experience that the best place to find miners is the nearest pub. He stepped inside and met silence. Petre looked around and the room was far from empty, so there should have been conversations and maybe even singing. There was nothing except people sitting at tables and at the bar, all very quiet. It reminded Petre of a staged scene like in the plays up in the city. He coughed and stepped up to the bar.

 

The maid behind it was wearing a dress cut so that most of her breasts were free. It fit the definition of decent only just and it was a hardy task for Petre to keep his eyes on her face. She was pretty enough to work in the city if she wanted to.

 

She smiled at him, but there was something oddly blank to it. “Hello. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“No, thank you. I'm here looking for two miners that might have come through here over the last couple days.” Petre said.

 

The bar maid smiled. “We get an awful amount of miners here.”

 

“Of course.” He laughed a little nervously at how stupid he felt. “One is blonde, the other brown-haired. The names are,” Petre pulled out a roll of parchment, “Rozen Laerenz and Jafrey Zaxe.”

 

Her face lit up. “They're still here in town.”

 

“I really need to speak with them. See, they were supposed to be gathering specimens for the Guildhead and no one has seen them since they left.”

 

“Have a seat, Mr – ”

 

“Vost, Petre Vost.” Petre supplied.

 

“Mr. Vost. I will see if I can find them for you.” Moirne bowed low enough that he could see all the way down her bare torso from the neck of the dress. She left out the back, leaving Berigi in charge of the bar.

 

The noise was minimal at Bela's dairy where the men were working. Soon, the shifts would change and another set of men would take over the digging. Moirne could see the finished tunnel and the eventual paradise beyond in her mind's eyes, courtesy of the worm in her womb. It was growing steadily larger on the food she ate and any fluids deposited into her body at night. Sex had become a reward for a good day's work. In only a couple days, Moirne's stomach had gained a small bulge in her lower abdomen. She liked to caress it sometimes.

 

In the very back of the dairy, she leaned over the side of the entrance. The hole was a little deeper than Jafrey was tall which meant Roz looked even smaller down below. Moirne got down on her hands and knees to talk to them.

 

“There's someone here that wants to see you.”

 

Jafrey stopped and brushed the sweat from his forehead. “If it's just you, jump down.”

 

Roz leaned against the side of the hole and laughed. “You said if we did anything down here, we'd pass out.”

 

Jafrey just smiled up at Moirne. “So, who is it?”

 

“Man named Petre Vost. Said something about speci...specimens?” Moirne said.

 

Both men blinked up at her for a minute before Jafrey answered. “He's the Guildhead's man. We never delivered the space rock. Roz got the sample.”

 

Roz stared at him. “Space rock?”

 

Jafrey rolled his eyes. He grabbed a hold of the waist of Roz's breeches. The other man let out a yelp as he was forcefully spun around. Jafrey dug around in deep pockets until he found the vial. The rock inside was bland and lifeless. The green flecks in his eyes glowed for a second before fading again. There was no harm to them in giving him this small piece. All of the spores had died from being in the jar for so long.

 

“I'll go,” Jafrey said. “The tunnel – “

 

“Next shift can do the tunnel,” Moirne said. “He wanted to see both of you. Then maybe we can go find a quiet place to spend some alone time.”

 

A grin spread on Jafrey's face. He stood taller on his toes to kiss her. Arms came around his waist, jerking him back and breaking the kiss. When he looked, Roz's chin was sitting on his shoulder.

 

“Come on,” Moirne said, “he's waiting at Dugh's.”

 

Roz boosted Jafrey so he could get a good enough hold to climb out and then he pulled Roz out. Once he was up, Roz said, “We need to fix some steps or something.”

 

The man, Vost, stood when he heard them enter. His eyes fell on the jar in Jafrey's hand. “Mr. Zaxe, Mr. Laerenz. What held you up here? The Guildhead has been waiting.”

 

Roz opened his mouth and Jafrey held up one hand to keep him quiet. The last thing they needed was for more people from the city to be sniffing around the village. “There was an accident nearby so we stayed to help out. I'm sorry, we forgot all about this.”

 

Petre held the jar up to the light coming in the windows. “Hmm...doesn't look so special.”

 

Jafrey shrugged. “Pried it right off the space rock.”

 

Petre slipped the jar into a pouch hanging at his waist. “The Guildhead also wants to know when you'll be back in the city.”

 

“We're not coming back.” Roz said. “We quit.”

 

Jafrey nodded. “Yes. We're needed here more than up in the city. You can tell the Guildhead for us?”

 

“Of course. Sorry that you will no longer be with us.” Petre said.

 

“You'd better start back,” Jafrey said. “Night's coming.”

 

Petre gave a little half-bow to Moirne. “Nice meeting you, Miss.”

 

As soon as the little man was out the door, Moirne grabbed Jafrey's arm, practically dragging him off and up the stairs, Roz following close behind. She found an empty room and spun around to face them. Moirne threw her arms over Jafrey's shoulders, her lips finding his. Jafrey's hands came to her ass and he pulled her tight against him. When they parted, both of their eyes shined with green flecks.

 

Roz stepped up behind Jafrey. He had to stretch up to kiss the back of the taller man's neck. Jafrey gave a shiver and half-turned toward him. His hand ran down to caress Roz's crotch. Moirne had slipped out of her dress and was already working on Jafrey's breeches. They slipped down while Roz pulled off Jafrey's shirt. His kissed Jafrey's collarbone before moving down his chest. Jafrey moaned when Moirne wrapped a hand around his cock.

 

“This is mine,” Moirne moaned.

 

Roz licked a line up the front of Jafrey's throat. “Jaf...”

 

Jafrey nodded. “You can have me later.”

 

Roz groaned, but began undressing. Using her hold on his cock, Moirne pulled Jafrey back to the bed. She released him only long enough to crawl on the bed. He was over her in a flash. Jafrey lapped at her stomach, then her breasts, then back to her mouth again.

 

He pressed his cock inside her and she let out a long moan. A few thrusts later and he rolled onto his back so that she was riding him. Roz showed up behind her. He touched her hips and rubbed her back until she bent down, slowing her rocking on his cock.

 

Roz pressed a kiss to her lower back before licking his fingers and sliding them in to her ass. Moirne stiffened and then resumed her rocking. She kissed Jafrey, whose hand had moved down to rub at her clit.

 

One, two, three fingers and Roz was pushing his cock at her backdoor. The head popped in and she froze. Her eyes were flaring a bright green. The worm was somehow modifying her body again, she knew it. He pressed slowly forward until she was sandwiched tight between the two men. Roz shifted around and Jafrey leaned up to kiss him over Moirne's shoulder. The sight of it made her moan and tighten on them.

 

Jafrey's head fell back on the pillows. “Fuck...”

 

Roz pulled back and then pushed forward again. With both of them inside her, each hole was tighter, more responsive. The bed began to rock with their weight. Moirne's face was screwed up, her eyes shut tight as she was fucked by both of them.

 

A mantra began pouring out of her lips. “Gods, gods, gods, gods...”

 

When she came, it was strong. The spasms shook her entire body like a seizure. Her muscles gripped both their cocks so hard, each thought she might just break them off. Moirne's nails dug into Jafrey's shoulders until small moons of blood welled up from his skin. As Moirne came down, she realized that the men were nowhere near done with her. When they began to move again, she hoped this night wouldn't kill her.

 

#

 

Another couple of days and travelers began avoiding the village altogether. And they found that without needing to stage a normal town, more people could work on the tunnel. Far enough down, it made a sharp right angle. All beneath the town, workers carefully carved out a large cavern.

 

By the time they finished, all of the villagers had a greenish tinge to their skin. Tiny green spores flaked off of them, spreading throughout the cavern and beginning to grow.

 

Moirne, like all of the women in town, stood in awe at the beauty of the new _home_. None of them had been allowed down since the excavation began. She rotated in a slow circle with one hand wrapped around her sister's.

 

“It's so wonderful,” Berigi said.

 

Moirne brushed the mossy hair away from her green face. “We're home. Our true home.”

 

Moirne looked around at all of the people she had grown up with – people she'd seen every day of her life. And now they would be together forever. Dugh and his wife. Bela and her sons. Neighbors, Patrons, good friends all changed and all bonded in a way none could have imagined before that rock fell out of the sky.

 

The worm in her abdomen began to vibrate in preparation of its exit. Gasps rose up from all of the women gathered. All of the worms had grown to a point that even curled up tight inside their hosts, all of the women from young to old looked at least halfway pregnant with a normal fetus.

 

All of the women squatted down. Moans began to echo through the cavern as the worms started slithering out into their brand-new custom built home.

 

Moirne moaned and panted with the others, hand clenched tight in Berigi's. If any of them had thought the worm was long entering their bodies, this was an eternity of constant stimulation. Some of the women came, their sounds obvious and rising above the others' gentle moans. Moirne lost it when she looked up to see Jafrey and Roz standing beside her and attached at the lips. Both were naked as everyone in the cavern. Roz had one hand rubbing Jafrey's side while the other stroked his cock.

 

As her first orgasm wound down, Moirne reached up and took to massaging Roz's cock. Since this began, they had become a trine. After that first night, Berigi had sought out her longtime love before anyone else had the chance to infect him. He stood behind her now, hands on her shoulders as the worm continued on out of her body.

 

Moirne's worm finally popped free of her lips and burrowed down into the spongy, moss-like floor. She didn't know what she expected this moment to feel like. It wasn't joyous. It wasn't anything, really. Nothing at all. There was an emptiness slowly turning into a very real ache in her stomach where the worm used to be.

 

“Moirne,” Berigi said, holding her stomach, “it hurts.”

 

She squeezed her sister's hand. “Yeah.”

 

Others were starting to complain of pain and feeling so alone. Moirne rolled onto her knees and took Roz's cock into her mouth. They continued to kiss over her. It wasn't enough and she groaned out in frustration.

 

“Roz.” She said.

 

“Jaf,” he said in turn. Roz entered her from behind and Jafrey behind him. As they fucked, like all the others, tendrils of plant material began slithering up over their skin.

 

 #Epilogue#

 

Word had come through the city that the village outside the walls had been abandoned – completely deserted. When the rumors reached the Council of Three, they immediately sent a party out to the village to see if there was any truth to them. Tzit Mokon was a member of this party. He was younger than the rest of them – a beginner among some of the most mediocre of the city's guard.

 

After dismounting, Tzit tied his steed to one of the posts outside what appeared to be a pub. Senna tied her horse beside his. The others were going to start going through buildings on the other side of town.

 

Tzit adjusted the sword on his hip. The belt was just a touch too large on him. “I've never been anywhere this quiet.”

 

“Yep,” was her response. Senna caressed her horse's neck, running her fingers through the smooth mane. “But this is your first time out of the city, isn't it?”

 

Tzit's face pinked. Senna went to the door of the pub and pushed it in. The building was empty.

 

“Hello?” Senna said loud enough for anyone near to hear. “We're from the city.”

 

Tzit walked around the room, looking at the tables. A very fine powder covered each one. Tzit swiped his fingers over one table and it looked like they were covered in ash. “How long could these people have been gone? These tables are covered in dust.”

 

“There's no one here,” Senna said.

 

They checked through the next two buildings with the same results. Then the call went up. In the back of the dairy, Brig had followed a thick trail of the dust to a hole in the hay. Sprinkled all around it was more dust, but this had a green coloring to it. A sort of ropey ladder led down into the hole. It was also covered in green dust, a pile of which seemed to glow from the bottom of the hole.

 

Brig volunteered to go first. The others watched as he descended into the hole. At the bottom, he said, “By the gods...”

 

“What is it?!” Jix yelled down.

 

Illuminated by the green glow, Brig disappeared into another passage. Jix and Senna were on their way down the ladder before Tzit found his voice. “Hey! Wait! What if there's something really bad down there?”

 

“Bad is what we do.” Senna said.

 

Tzit groaned and waited until the ladder was free before climbing down. The others were standing just inside the entrance to a large room carved out of the earth. The green dust was everywhere – roof, walls, and ceiling. It formed some kind of a spongy substance and sprouting from this were large mushrooms. They came in many different colors. The light from them mixed in the air.

 

“Oh, sweet Gaia...what is this?” Jix said. His eyes were wide, the colors reflecting off them.

 

There was a small smile on Senna's face. “It's so beautiful.”

 

Her comment strengthened Tzit. He stepped farther into the room. “Any of you ever see anything like this?”

 

Silence and Tzit reached out to touch one of the mushrooms on the wall near the entrance. Before his fingers touched it, his face was enveloped by some kind of dust. Tzit coughed and sneezed and when he looked, everyone's attention was on him.

 

Brig grinned. “You okay there, princess?”

 

Tzit rubbed his nose. “Shut up.”

 

Jix had seen something on the wall and was walking toward it when he tripped. Green glowing dots puffed up around him and he sneezed. Brig was on his way to help him when he froze, staring at the thing Jix had tripped over. He crouched down beside it, pulling away some kind of plant.

 

Skin. Green skin, but skin. And with that, he could see that it had been two people, one lying between the other's legs. They were dead, bodies wasted by malnutrition. What looked like roots were growing into the couple's skin. Brig jumped back. Jix stared at the couple, seeing them for the first time. He scooted back over the ground and his back bumped into something. When he looked, it was three people he saw in a sort of train. Their bodies were withered and drained of life as well.

 

Jix shot up and everywhere he looked, he saw people in intimate positions all dead and all covered in the plant material. It was like they had become a part of the cavern. Decoration.

 

Tzit sneezed again and felt an odd tingle shoot through his balls.

 

 

 


End file.
